1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for automatically recovering from an unsuccessful boot of the system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method responsive to an unsuccessful boot of the system for utilizing a recovery copy of the boot code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC series, Aptiva series, and Thinkpad series.
A computer system requires a basic input/output system (BIOS) in order to operate. The BIOS is code that controls basic hardware operations, such as interactions with disk drives, hard drives, and the keyboard.
When a computer is reset or initially powered-on, a boot process begins. First, POST begins executing. POST is an initialization code which configures the system utilizing initialization settings stored in storage, such as CMOS storage. Once POST has configured the system, BIOS then controls the basic operation of the hardware utilizing the hardware as it was configured by POST. The boot process is complete once an operating system has been handed control of the system. In order for the boot process to be complete, POST must complete its execution.
POST and BIOS are both typically stored as a single image in a storage device such as a flash memory. This image is commonly called the xe2x80x9cboot codexe2x80x9d. If the image of POST and BIOS is corrupted, the boot of the system will not be able to be completed.
Therefore a need exists for a data processing system and method for automatically recovering from an unsuccessful boot of the system.
A data processing system and method are disclosed for automatically recovering from an unsuccessful boot of the system. A boot of the system is initiated utilizing a first boot code stored in a first storage location. A determination is made regarding whether the boot was successful. If a determination is made that the boot was unsuccessful, a boot is reattempted utilizing a second boot code stored in a second storage device.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.